Of Mikos and Halflings
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: It only took one phonecall for me to arrive. I would do anything for the Cullens; and yes, that included dying for them. I wasn't planning on being taken by surprised by them, or anything. I hadn't even planned on fighting, yet here I am, armed with a seemingly endless supply of arrows and my long-bow as we faced off with the monsters that threatened to rip apart a forever deserved
1. First Sight

**1. First Sight**

Even after everything I'd had time to adjust myself to four years ago when I had fell down the well, met and _then_ pined after the half-demon, InuYasha, I never would have prepared myself for this. I never would have seen it coming. Of course, I should have known. I mean, InuYasha was a _half_ demon, and I'd met various other _half_-demons as well. But, _this_ just takes the cake.

Here I stood, in nondescript Forks, Washington of the U.S. after having been called by my old friend, Alice Cullen to drop by the house for Edward and Bella to tell me a story. I was confused at first, really. I was having a pretty fine time in San Francisco, California at the time that she had called; but seeing as Alice's voice had sounded over the interconnection of our cellphones as a cross between a plea and an order in desperation and authority, I easily left and arrived to their home on my shiny black motorcycle.

Now, don't get me wrong. I had no problem with any of the Cullens, they were a pretty nice family when I had met them three years ago. And they were still a good family when I had figured out that they were vampires; it didn't change the way that I saw them, either. Actually, my surpise had nothing to do with my relationship with the Cullens, or that they had managed to catch me by surprise. Even the shapeshifter that stood holding the object of my surprise didn't surprise me. What caught me by surprise was a child.

A beautiful one at that, might I mention. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She had Edward's unrealistically coppery bronze brunnette hair, though it was curly, and surprisingly reached her waist, her eyes-astonishing chocolate-brown eyes that I assumed that she recieved from her mother, stared in curiosity at mine, which I'm guessing she wondered at the peculiar blue color that tinted them; and through all this she seemed to be about three feet tall... despite Alice having told me she was born four months ago.

Understand why I emphasized the 'half' parts in my earlier rambling? I honestly didn't think it was possible, yet here before me was a half-vampire child with painstakingly obvious immortality even if it hadn't quite kicked in yet, and I was bombarded with events from my past just with the simple sight of her, as I shoved the unwanted memories out.

"Half-vampire child, I see," I murmured, looking in astonishment from Edward to Bella, and I knew that the girl was legitimately theirs without their needing to explain it.

I also held my assumptions back that they might need my help because of her being a half-being, and most often times people didn't take to well to half-beings; just looking at how InuYasha, Genji, and Shiori proved that-but I still held back my suspicions, I wasn't sure of their backstory and therefore I don't know what's going on.

"Kagome," Edward began with a crooked grin before he turned and gestured to his wife. "This is the love of my life, Bella Cullen," he then turned to the child, "And our daughter, Renesmee Cullen, and the werewolf, Jacob Black..."

Not really. Jacob Black, as he's called-he's a shapeshifter, and the difference is that werewolves change with the influence of the moon; being of particularly only demonic wolves and human offspring genes, since they're hanyous in a sense as well (Naraku, InuYasha, Jinenji, and Shiori were effected by the moon cycles as well, I recalled). And I could easily sense that he was to change by exceleration of his body heat in reaction to his spiritual senses. I could sense too much of both, actually... I smiled a little at the group before me, nodding for Edward to go on.

If it was my support for whatever fight was coming; they have my back-up no matter what-I was used to it by now, defending halflings, and the likes, fighting what higher powers there were for individuals common rights; that's what I lived for, honestly. And, I realized that I had no problem doing it as I defended as many hanyous as I could in the past.

Edward seemed to have heard what I was thinking and he sighed gratefully at me, in what I was guessing for the relief of not having to relay how it was even possible for a half-vampire to come into existence when it was believed that vampires were completely sterile...

"Our family is in trouble with the Volturri," he continued, his eyes resting on his daughter, before meeting mine head on.

"And they're setting out to dispose of you all," I finished easily with an upset frown on my face, my eyes also resting on the child named Renesmee. "No need to sway me your way; you guys knew I'd do it the moment you considered asking me." I grinned.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. The rest are going to be longer, if I continue this. **

**I'm running on reviews for inspriration and motivation; I'm still not sure if I want to continue this or not, but I just recently got this idea, and I think it's semi-okay to continue with, but I'm not sure if it's actually worth reading. Because if it isn't worth reading, then why should I waste my time writing it, you know? **

**I disclaim Twilight and InuYasha, btw. **


	2. Fate

**This chapter is a Re-Post. You have not read this before! **

**Warning: Though this story is about Kagome, she doesn't say much in here. I borrowed most of the dialogue from Chapter 38 of _Breaking Dawn_. So, this is kind of the starter chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**2. Fate**

There were so many things that could go right or wrong at this moment now that I thought about it. It's been weeks here during my stay with the Cullens and their back-up vampires and wolves. All the Cullens that went to scrounge up some friends have returned, minus Alice and Jasper. And the time was coming for the Ancients to arrive. Even without Alice's instant visions that came to her at a moments notice from their decisions, I could feel it. And, I'm sure the others could feel it too, as Edward had called for us to meet in the clearing.

The freezing winter air hit my skin fresh as goose flesh raised where the wind caressed despite my not being too much affected by it. Before our enormous group of supernatural was the sight that my eyes rewarded me with that I never would have imagined without any help. The Volturi stood proudly, every single last one of them; the guard, the wives, even the Ancients themselves.

And they were all sported with the aura that they were ready to rip apart the Cullen family's forever that they well deserved from their hardships, and it made me sick. Angry even.

I could feel myself slipping slightly, and beside me I felt Edward glancing at me, along with Bella since she must have detected the slight shimmer of energy I had put off. I sighed.

"They're deciding on you guys's lives," I told him exasperatedly, looking back pointedly to Jake and Renesmee before landing my gaze on Bella who was still holding up her bright red shield.

She met my gaze, and some of her own anger had slightly gone away as she smiled a slight smile. "You didn't have to stay here, you know," and as I was about to say something, she quickly finished the rest of her sentence. "We wouldn't doom your life, or anyone else's here for that matter. If this comes down to a fight, you all are free to go, Kagome." Her dim scarlet red eyes, though eerie, still had a very meaningful depth to them, and I found that I couldn't deny her anything even if I wanted to as I was about to argue that I wasn't going to leave their side no matter what. It was an argument that I knew I wouldn't win, just this once. So I kept my mouth shut.

The Cullens are like the only other family I have in this world now, since Grandpa had died of old age, my mother had gone to live with her new husband to grow old with since she was getting older, and Souta had gone off to College. With this thought in mind, I shook my head and turned back to face the army before us.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," was heard from Aro, and I almost hissed at him; I'm not even a vampire!

But in that moment was when I felt it.

Familiar and true, it was both Alice and Jasper's auras that I could sense, along with some three others that I did not recognize. She must have found whatever she was looking for, I realized.

"Yes!" Edward hissed, seeming to pick up what I was picking up as well, and then some as his eyes met mine with a new hope shining in them than there was before then.

Immediately Edward began to adress Aro as they spoke on the matter at hand, the Cullen's lives, again after his eyes were drawn away from me.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further...?" Aro answered Edward's provocation.

"Perhaps. First, if I can clarify one point?"

"Certainly," the ancient replied sounding much too friendly for a vampire that was deciding on an entire family's lives for the sake of his own powerful reputation, and hunger for more.

Bella growled lowly beside me, barely even audible, really. But, I still heard it, and I'm sure everyone else did, too.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter—this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? Is that the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," a pause. "If we could but be positive... be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world—not endanger the saftey of our obscurity..." it was left at that with a shrug.

"So if we could only know for sure exactly what she will become... then there will be no need for a council at all?"

It was funny to see the Ancient vampire get riled up in confusion as Edward led him on, tugging at his strings, making the older vampire's voice get more up tight as he replied, "If there was some way to be _absolutely_ sure, then yes, there will be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" I could only hope that was sarcasm. I bit my lip to keep my remarks to myself.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

"Then, I do have something more to offer," Edward supplied with a smug chuckle. My own grin became more pronounced as I felt the auras getting closer.

"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at," by the way he spoke, anyone could easily tell that Aro didn't like this. He really wanted to tear this family apart. It was ridiculous what kind of front he was putting on in front of everybody.

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

Did he mean the half-demons I've mentioned before, or something else entirely? My own confusion mirrored everyone else's on this side of the clearing I'm sure of it. But then, I noticed tufts of mist swirling around the bright red protective covering provided by Bella and my attention was drawn to one of the 'Witch Twins' as the vampires had called them with a scowl etched deep on my face.

Jane.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence," at that, Aro raised a hand before speaking to the young she-devil, and the rest of his evil coven.

"Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

Jane snarled, and Bella grinned in response.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called out loudly.

Then there was an eruption of surprised and bewildered voices of 'Alice,' in question, statement, and exclamation form as everyone were shocked to hear that Alice had finally came back after a long break of searching for what she needed.

She, along with Jasper drifted through the forest meeting everyone's sights in mere seconds as three other footfalls sounded not too far behind. They came to our side with bright grins as they both looked exhilirated with relief that they came soon enough.

The three strangers filed in afterword, one was a tall muscular female, the last of the Amazon Coven I assumed, the other was another equally beautiful woman, olive-toned, and hair drawn back in a long black braid. The last was a man; the sight of him piqued my curiosity in ways not possible. His aura was near the same as Renesmee's; _He must be another half-vampire_, I thought.

He was tanned, his hair dark and cropped short, his eyes, a rusty brown color scanned the clearing in caution. My eyes remained on him.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last few weeks," Edward offered as an explanation to Aro. "And she does not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past!" Caius snarled. "Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro said nothing, but raised a finger in response.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Aro then asked them to bear witness, to which Huilen began to tell a story about how Nahuel was actually born into this world, though his mother didn't make it, it was much like Bella's giving birth to Nessie, but he had bit his way out of his mother and she didn't have anybody to save her, like Bella did.

Then Aro began to question Nahuel. "Nahuel, you are 150 years old?"

Nahuel's eyes had found their way to us, his eyes lingered on Bella before swivelling around the front crowd, meeting my gaze before he met Aro's. "Give or take a decade, we don't keep track."

His voice was beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, surprisingly.

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I noticed," Nahuel shrugged.

"And your diet?" Aro questioned curiously.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

I was following quickly, but Nahuel's eyes never left Aro's for precautionary reasons and I could see the bright crimson shield starting to etch its way around him as Bella forced it to protect him as well.

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro questioned, his eyes pointedly landing on Huilen as his hands flittered in her direction.

"Yes, but none of the rest can," was Nahuel's confident reply. He was fulfilling his purpose.

"The rest?" Aro's eyebrows rose in slight incredulity.

"My sisters."

"Perhaps you should tell us the rest of your story then."

Nahuel then went into a short explanation about his father, Joham, who thought he was a scientist creating a super-race, in disgust. That was when the blonde ancient, Caius turned poisonously to demand from Bella if her daughter was at all venemous as Nahuel had implied that the females were not.

"No," Bella answered with a frown.

Nahuel cut his eyes from Aro to Bella in surprise and shock and I could feel the rush of emotions coming off him in waves as confusion and curiosity swept over him. I exhaled as the feeling of it overwhelmed me.

They then discussed it again, the Volturi did and it was decided that there wasn't anything here for them to take care of, as they decided it would be best for them to leave.

"It's over," I murmured finally,

"Is it really?" Bella questioned silently by my side, shocked along with the rest of us who were expecting a fight. Edward answered her with a laugh, and Alice soon joined in.

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

Then cheers erupted... It was the end.

But why did I feel like my job was still incomplete, then?

* * *

**AN: Sorry about that, but this chapter started somewhere near the center of chapter 38, and I obviously can't continue following the book. Oh and, needless to say my own plot stems from the ending of Breaking Dawn. **

**I honestly didn't think I'd actually post it by the end of tonight. :o I guess I can work on Chapter 3 tomorrow and see how quick I can get that done. ^.^'**

**Warning: The Summary might be changing soon, but I'm not sure yet. But it's title is staying true to the cause and plot of this story. **


	3. Special

**3. Special **

It was like a supernatural-functioned family reunion once the Volturi were gone... like the lights went out for the precautions that all vampies took when they knew the risk of the ancients were still nigh. Now, it's like they were celebrating. Like they don't give a damn.

Only I seemed to be the concerned about why the conflict didn't feel over to me. No one else was even slightly bothered by the stirring feeling I was starting to get. Well, honestly that was mainly because I haven't told them. There wasn't an actual reason to involve them right now. Was there? Not really.

So, I kept my mouth shut.

most of the vamps were well on their way to their homes except for Tanya and Kate's coven who were still grieving the loss of their sister; and Nahuel and his aunt.

Speaking of whom, Nahuel's staring bothered a few of us. Though his eyes seemingly remained on me nearly the entire time. But there was a moment when one of the Denali sisters captured his attention, grief-stricken or not. Tanya was just a spectacle that way.

This once when she captured attention, she was the one to call for it. And she turned to face the half-vampire man with glossy amber eyes that looked as if they were attempting in desperation to shed tears and she said, "Have you ever been mistaken as an immortal child, Nahuel?"

It wasn't a flirtatious comment or anything, but for reasons unknown, I felt something snap inside of me. Does she really need this attention? _Shouldn't you be grieving?_ The latter of my thoughts I directed more toward her as I scowled deeply in dissatisfaction.

"No, I'm afraid not..." and that's how their conversation had begun while I sat in the far corner of the Cullens' 'living' room.

* * *

Now I sit in one of the ten mahogany chairs in their family meeting room with the large mahogany table set out in front of me as Edward cooked for myself and Nessie, who was seated in the seat across from me and directly near Bella.

"Are you sure you want to cook, Edward?" I'm sure he knows the worry behind my question, because instantly he faced us from the stovetop that held my favorite dish; oden.

"I'm used to it, Kagome; Bella was recently human, remember?"

Bella giggled as she seemed to recall the memory, meeting Edward's gaze, "It feels like it was ages ago. But he did cook amazingly."

Edward winked at her before turning to me again. "Besides, our daughter is still half-human... and honestly I'm slightly shocked that she actually a wants to eat human food tonight..."

I really couldn't blame him for being surprised at Renesmee's behavior. From what I knew of the girl, she had been on an insistent diet of animal blood, claiming that it fills her stomach better.

The only readpoon she decided to eat human food now is because I told her about my ancestry and my favorite food.

We all glanced Renesmee's way after a moment of thinking before she decided to offer up an excuse for her change.

"Oden sounds yummy."

I offered a chuckle while Bella and Edward smiled at their daughter.

—

Edward ended up making the dish perfectly; he made the best oden I've ever had, if I'm being honest, and I'm perfectly sure that my mother's would run second. Now Edward and Bella had gone off to spend some time alone after I had agreed to stay and keep Nessie company.

"Mama said you have a power," Renemee's soprano voice brought me out of my reminiscing thoughts, and in surprise, I smiled down at the young girl. "Daddy said that it was pretty interesting for a human to have..."

"What is it that your mother has told you?" I gazed off as I tried to remember the most recent power upgrade that I was put through. The Powers That Be, and such decided it was time for me to grow, so I was handed more responsibility as well. In all rights and purposes, I became a full High Priestess at the age of seventeen. It would be smart to actually know what Bella had told Nessie so that I could leave the unimportant facts out.

"Just that your powers have a holy origin."

_The understanding in this child's voice is a gift_, I smiled again. _She really is maturing fast, even for being half-human_. "Most of ours do. But mine has other bases as well. I don't take it that you want to know exactly what my powers are do you?"

To prove me wrong, she nodded her head faster than any human could without the worry of getting a concussion, or at least whiplash, I finally decided to cave since she was starting to make me nervous with how fast she seemed to move.

"Alright; Besides my purification power, the 'energy-power' that you witnessed first-handedly, I can erect a more physical and spiritual shield. No one can get past that barrier unless I allow them to," I paused to see if she was following, only to see that I had her complete attention. "I also used to be a skilled archer, my arrows easily eliminated my targets."

"But you're still special," she told me quietly as she looked expectantly at me.

I didn't want to talk any more about myself, and I could see that Renesmee wasn't done questioning me, but in that moment her intended, Jacob Black decided to enter the kitchen, saving me from having to continue a tale that seemed hard to swallow, even to me.

"Hey, Nessie, Kagome," Jake greeted as he made his way toward Renesmee, lifting the girl up. It was interesting to see; the girl being about four feet tall in general to fit perfectly with his 6'9".

"Hey, Jake," I smiled. "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah," he answered with a grin. "Hell of a mess with the others; had to sort things out about the Cullens-moving-around-thing."

I wished them luck with that as I made my way back to the "living-room" where I knew Nahuel and Tanya were still talking even though I hoped that they would have stopped by now._ Fat chance_, I rolled my eyes.


End file.
